Poza Przeszłością
by Braila125
Summary: Moja kolejna alternatywa typu "co by było, gdyby...". We wszystkim musicie zorientować się w środku. Proszę też o opinie (o ile dotrwacie do końca).


\- Mamo, musimy tam iść? - spytała mała Mika. Żmija spojrzała na nią łagodnie.

\- Tak, Mi, musimy tam iść - powiedziała stanowczo. Nie było opcji, żeby dziewczynka została sama w pałacu.

\- Ale... rany, ja nie lubię tam chodzić. Nie podoba mi się ten cały Po. W stosunku do was jest jeszcze spoko, ale z innymi prawie wcale nie rozmawia, a jak już, to warczy i aż strach do niego podejść. Dobrze, że jest tam Bai Lee, inaczej facet by splajtował - jęknęła Mika, na co Żmija posłała jej karcące spojrzenie.

\- Pan Po, Miko. To po pierwsze. A po drugie: nie wiesz o nim wszystkiego. Nie oceniaj go po tym, co widzisz teraz - upomniała córkę i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia.

\- Chłopcy! Jesteście gotowi? - krzyknęła. Zaraz po tym an miejsce przybyli Małpa, Modliszka, Żuraw i jej mąż - mistrz Jadeitowego Pałacu.

\- Pewnie, że gotowi, tylko wy się grzebiecie - powiedział Modliszka. Mika posłała mu zirytowane spojrzenie.

\- Dlaczego nie mogę zostać w domu? - spytała. Pung westchnął ciężko.

\- Ile razy mamy to jeszcze wałkować, Mi? - odparł pytaniem na pytanie. - Po to bliski przyjaciel pałacu i ma dzisiaj urodziny.

\- Jest zwykłym restauratorem! - krzyknęła mała. Żuraw westchnął.

\- To prawda. Lata jego chwały już dawno przeminęły. Ale należy pamiętać, że dokonał wielkich rzeczy.

Mika prychnęła pogardliwie.

\- Ta, jasne. Co zrobił, ugotował największą kluskę w wiosce?

\- Nie. Ci, co wtedy go znali, już nie żyją, albo zapomnieli. Czasem tak jest po prostu łatwiej. Nikt nie może patrzeć, jak jego wzór i bohater upada. W dużej mierze i on sam się o to zapomnienie postarał - odparł Żuraw. Mika uniosła nieco brew. Zanim jednak zdążyła o cokolwiek zapytać w rozmowę wtrącił się Małpa, mówiąc, że czas już ruszać. Żmija puściła córkę przodem, żeby mieć pewność, że nie ucieknie, a sama sunęła powoli obok swojego męża.

\- Tak właściwie to dlaczego jeszcze jej nie opowiedzieliście tej historii? - spytał ni stąd ni zowąd Pung, upewniwszy się uprzednio, czy mała na pewno ich nie słyszy. Żmija westchnęła.

\- Dobrze wiesz, jak Po reaguje, kiedy komuś opowiadamy o jego przeszłości. I znasz też Mikę. Nie powstrzymałaby się, musiałaby go bronić przed oczernieniami, tak jak my robiliśmy to na początku - powiedziała dość smutnym głosem. Ją samą również bolało to, co się stało z jej przyjacielem. Miał przed sobą świetlaną przyszłość, a zostawił to wszystko. I to z własnej woli. Zniechęcił do siebie mieszkańców wioski, usunął wszystkie ślady tego, kim był. Sam najwyraźniej starał się zapomnieć.

\- No tak, ale nie sądzisz, że to nie fair w stosunku do niej? Powinna wiedzieć.

Żmija pokręciła głową.

\- Nie ja powinnam o tym zdecydować.

\- A Po nie chce drążyć tematu? - domyślił się wąż.

\- No właśnie - przytaknęła. - No i na pewno zaczęłaby go dręczyć, wypytywać o różne rzeczy. Wolałabym mu tego oszczędzić.

\- Jak uważasz, kochanie - zakończył ugodowo rozmowę, uśmiechając się do niej uspokajająco. Ta odwzajemniła uśmiech, a dalszą częśc drogi spędzili w milczeniu. Nie licząc oczywiście Małpy i Modliszki, którzy znów się przekomarzali. Oni chyba nigdy nie dorosną.

W progu restauracji stanęli jakieś piętnaście minut później. Teraz nazywała się po prostu restauracja "Klusek", chociaż co niektórzy nadal mówili na nią "Restauracja Pana Pinga". Taki stary nawyk. Pomiędzy stolikami lawirował młody, wcześniej wspomniany kelner, który dawno temu przywędrował wraz z Po z Wioski Pand. Gdy tylko ich zobaczył, uśmiechnął się szeroko i dał im znak, żeby podeszli bliżej.

\- Cześć Bai Lee - Przywitali się z uśmiechami na ustach.

\- Cześć kochani. Po jest w kuchni. Mieliśmy dzisiaj spory ruch, ale niedługo zamykamy - powiedział. Oczywiście liczba gości niezbyt wskazywała na rychłe zakończenie pracy, ale uznali, że nie warto teraz o tym myśleć. Podziękowali mu skinieniem głowy i ruszyli w stronę kuchni, natomiast kelner natychmiast wrócił do obsługiwania klientów. Małpa otworzył drzwi kuchni z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Cześć Po! - powiedział wesoło.

\- Cześć - rzucił przez ramię panda, nalewając kolejne porcje zupy. - Momencik.

Zawołał Bai'a i wydał mu miski.

\- Gdybyście wpadli za jakąś godzinę, zdążyłbym zamknąć restaurację - rzucił. Żmija machnęła ogonem. No tak. Bai i jego "niedługo". Po zawsze potrafił trafniej oceniać tego typu sytuacje.

\- Pomyśleliśmy sobie, że moglibyśmy ci jakoś pomóc.

Po odwrócił się, a na jego smutnej i wyraźnie zmęczonej twarzy pojawił się równie smutny i zmęczony uśmiech.

\- Nie trzeba, dzięki - powiedział i zaraz wrócił do pracy. - Jeżeli chcecie, zaczekajcie na górze. Zaparzę wam herbaty.

Przyjaciele, widząc, że panda jest zajęty i raczej nie ma czasu na rozmowę, ruszyli na górę.

\- Dlaczego nie możemy po prostu wrócić do pałacu? - spytała Mika, nawet nie zniżając głosu do szeptu. Żmija rzuciła jej karcące spojrzenie. To zdarzało się jej wyjątkowo często, kiedy schodzili w odwiedziny do starego przyjaciela.

\- Bo jesteśmy tutaj, Miko. Po ma dzisiaj urodziny, a my jesteśmy jego przyjaciółmi. I nie pozwolimy, żeby dzisiaj został sam.

\- Rany.. stary dziwak Po - mruknęła dziewczyna.

\- Dlaczego dziwak? - spytał Małpa, wchodząc do pokoju, w którym zawsze przebywali, kiedy wpadali tutaj w odwiedziny.

\- Och, no nie patrzcie tak na mnie. Wszyscy w wiosce mówią o tym, że podobno w pokoju ma jakieś sanktuarium, że wychodzi w środku nocy z domu i znika gdzieś w lesie. Mówią też, że do każdego swojego posiłku i napoju dosypuje jakiś dziwnych ziółek. Aż się dziwię, że nadal ma tu tyle klientów - odparła Mi z wyraźną niechęcią.

\- Mi, przestań! Nie wolno ci tak o nim mówić! Po był kimś wielkim! Dokonał wielkich rzeczy, ale spotkało go też wiele złego. Tak wiele, że nie był w stanie już kontynuować tego, co robił. Odszedł.

\- Mamo, co ty gadasz?! Dlaczego wy wszyscy ciągle go tak wychwalacie?! Przecież to zwykły, wyjątkowo markotny restaurator!

\- Nie. On po prostu nie mówi już o tym, co było. Usunął wszelkie znaki tego, kim kiedyś był, bo wydaje mu się, że to właśnie przez to stracił osobę, którą kochał...

\- Żmijo... - usłyszała za sobą cichy głos Po. Niósł im herbatę. Patrzył na nią smutnym wzrokiem. Nie, żeby to było coś nowego.

\- Po, ja...

\- Nie, nie tłumacz. Dziwi mnie to, że jeszcze jej nie powiedzieliście - powiedział i odstawił tacę na stolik. - Widzisz, Miko, nie wszystko jest takie, jak się wydaje. Czasem łatwiej jest wyglądać na zero, niż pokazywać, że zerem się stało.

Po tych słowach wyszedł, żeby wrócić do pracy. Mi patrzyła za nim zaskoczona. Po chwili spojrzała na pozostałych mieszkańców Jadeitowego Pałacu.

\- O co tu chodzi? - spytała. Żmija westchnęła. Może rzeczywiście nadszedł czas, żeby mała czegoś się o nim dowiedziała. A jego wypowiedź wzięła za zgodę.

\- Dwadzieścia sześć lat temu. Wtedy to wszystko się zaczęło. Wcześniej Po pracował w tej restauracji, razem ze swoim przybranym ojcem. Zbliżał się dzień wyboru Smoczego Wojownika, który miał powstrzymać Tai Lunga przed zniszczeniem Doliny Spokoju. O Tai Lungu na pewno już czytałaś w zwojach.

\- Tak. Pokonał go Smoczy Wojownik. Świetny gość. Pokonał Tai Lunga, Shena... a nawet Kai'a! A potem zapadł się pod ziemię. Nawet nie napisali, kto był Smoczym Wojownikiem - powiedziała mała, z nutką zawodu w ostatnim zdaniu.

\- No właśnie. Nasz nauczyciel, mistrz Shifu, zebrał nas na arenie. Mówiąc "nas", mam na myśli Potężną Piątkę. Żurawia, Małpę, Modliszkę, Tygrysicę i mnie. Smoczego Wojownika miał wybrać mistrz Oogway. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich wybrał Po, który przypadkiem spadł nam na sam środek areny - aż uśmiechnęła się do tego wspomnienia. Jak patrzeć na to z perspektywy czasu, sytuacja była wyjątkowo zabawna.

\- Czekaj, co?! Po był Smoczym Wojownikiem?! - wykrzyknęła zaskoczona Mika. Żmija skinęła głową.

\- Owszem. Ale daj mi skończyć. Po jakiś dwóch, trzech miesiącach od powrotu z Gongmen, zjawił się tu biologiczny ojciec Po i zabrał go do Wioski Pand. Wtedy zaatakował Kai. Nie pamiętam z tego wiele. W ogóle nikt oprócz Po nie wie, co dokładnie się wtedy wydarzyło. A on nigdy nie kwapił się do opowiadania o tym. Nikt więc dokładnie nie wie, w jaki sposób go pokonał. Kiedy wróciliśmy do świata, że tak powiem, realnego, Po spytał o Tygrysicę. Od dawna widzieliśmy, że coś ich łączyło. Ciągnęli do siebie jak pszczoły do miodu, chociaż nie byli tego w pełni świadomi. Tak więc rozpoczęliśmy poszukiwania, ale okazało się, ze było już za późno. Tygrysica nie żyła. Przygniotła ją ściana jednego z budynków. Nie zdążyła odskoczyć. Po się załamał. Nie mógł dojść do siebie. Na domiar złego kilka tygodni później, przez liczne rany i podeszły wiek, zmarł jego przybrany ojciec, pan Ping. Biologiczny natomiast, walcząc razem z nim, doznał jakiś ciężkich obrażeń i znalazł się w stanie śpiączki. Po długo rozpaczał. Znikał gdzieś na całe dnie, czasami widzieliśmy go pijanego. Stał się markotny, kilka razy robił po pijaku spore awantury w wiosce. Shifu na szczęście zdążył przemówić mu do rozsądku, zanim doszło do najgorszego. Po jednak nie był już tym samym pandą. Wrócił do wioski, odnowił restaurację i ostatecznie odszedł z pałacu. Nie czuł się już ani wojownikiem, ani bohaterem. Powiedział raz, że mieszkańcy Doliny Spokoju zasługują na prawdziwego bohatera, a on nim nie jest. Przez jakiś czas jeszcze było o nim głośno. Co po niektórzy przychodzili do niego, chcieli słuchać opowieści, ale z czasem to zanikło. Po unikał tematu, usunął plakaty ze sobą jako Smoczym Wojownikiem, poprosił mistrza Shifu, żeby usunął jego imię ze wszystkich zwojów w pałacu i poza nim. Potem już po prostu o tym zapomniano. Oczywiście on sam przyłożył do tego rękę. Kiedy jakieś pięć lat później dowiedział się o śmierci biologicznego ojca, który i tak nie miał szans na to, żeby kiedykolwiek się obudzić, zaczął warczeć na innych. Robił wszystko, żeby odstraszyć ich od swojej osoby. Rzadko się pokazywał. Nigdy nie opuszczał kuchni.

\- No i jak na złość niedługo później podczas jednej z awantur w wiosce zginął Shifu. Po widział to na własne oczy, bo mistrz sam poprosił go o pomoc z bandytami. To był dla niego cios ostateczny. Mistrz pałacu również był mu bardzo bliski. Kiedy zobaczył, że stracił już wszystkich, których kochał, całkowicie zamknął się w sobie - dokończył ponuro Żuraw. Mika stała jak skamieniała z szeroko otwartymi oczami i ustami. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że stary Po był kiedyś kimś wielkim. I to jak wielkim!

\- Potem to po prostu odeszło do przeszłości. A ja żyję poza przeszłością - powiedział Po. Nikt nawet nie zauważył, kiedy wszedł do pokoju. Mi od razu do niego podpełzła.

\- Rany, to niesamowite! Dlaczego wcześniej mi o tym nie mówiliście? Tai Lung, Shen, Kai! Rany, aż nie wierzę! Rozmawiam z legendą! - wykrzyknęła. Po uciszył ją ruchem ręki. A jeszcze godzinę temu miała go za starego wariata. Proszę, jak parę pochwał potrafi zmienić czyjeś nastawienie względem drugiej osoby.

\- Jestem stary, ale jeszcze nie głuchy. I znam swoją historię - odparł dość obojętnie.

\- I nic nie mówiłeś! Przecież w wiosce mają cię za wariata!

\- Miko! - upomniała ją surowo matka, ale ona nie zwróciła na to uwagi.

\- Tak jest lepiej. Łatwiej. Nie potrafiłbym codziennie przypominać sobie tego, co się stało. Nie zniósłbym nazywania mnie bohaterem, skoro na to nie zasłużyłem. Owszem, jakoś pokonałem Tai Lunga, Shena i Kai'a, ale potem popełniałem błąd za błędem. Wolałem uniknąć tego, żeby mówili "oto Smoczy Wojownik. Pamiętam, jak raz się upił Co za przykład. Teraz prowadzi restaurację. Stoczył się.". A biznesem ktoś musiał się zająć. Był ważny dla mojego ojca. Więc uznałem, że tak będzie lepiej. Proszę, nie mów nikomu tego, co tu usłyszałaś.

\- Nie powiem - obiecała Mika. Rozumiała, ale nadal nie mogła uwierzyć.

\- Ekhem, a tak zmieniając temat... wszystkiego najlepszego, brachu! Dzisiaj kończysz pięćdziesiąt osiem lat! - wykrzyknął Małpa i wyciągnął w jego stronę zgrabnie zapakowany prezent. Po zaśmiał się, ni to wesoło, ni to ponuro.

\- Dzięki, że pamiętaliście - powiedział i wziął paczuszkę, ale odłożył ją na bok. Otworzy się później.

\- A tak na marginesie... czy to prawda, że dosypujesz sobie jakiś ziółek do herbaty i jedzenia? - spytał Modliszka. Po westchnął.

\- To na uspokojenie i dobry sen - przytaknął i spojrzał porozumiewawczo na Żurawia, który mu owe ziółka załatwiał. Cała szóstka spojrzała po sobie porozumiewawczo. Tak, czwórka z nich dobrze wiedziała o złych snach Po.

Ale nawet oni nie wiedzieli, że koło północy, tuż po ich odejściu do pałacu, Po wszedł do swojego pokoju, gdzie w jednym miejscu stały fotografie Tygrysicy, Pinga, Shifu, Oogway'a oraz biologicznych rodziców. Nie wiedzieli, że tego wieczoru postanowił zapalić przy nich kadzidło z drzewa sandałowego, zapominając zamknąć okno. Był po prostu strasznie senny, bo do dzisiejszej herbaty dosypał zbyt dużo ziół uspokajających.

Natomiast następnego popołudnia dowiedzieli się, że stary właściciel restauracji "Kluska" nie żyje. Medycy nie mogli stwierdzić, czy to przez przedawkowanie, czy przed opary kadzidła. W każdym razie wreszcie mógł zacząć żyć naprawdę poza tym całym żalem, bólem i samotnością.

Poza przeszłością.

A mała Mika... zachowała go w pamięci, tak samo jak pozostali mieszkańcy Jadeitowego Pałacu. Zrobili nawet więcej. Już wcześniej postarali się, żeby wszyscy jego bliscy byli pochowani w jednym miejscu, obok siebie. Jego natomiast umiejscowili obok Tygrysicy. Przecież było wiadomo, jak mocno ją kochał. To od jej śmierci wszystko się zaczęło. Może gdyby zdążyła uskoczyć, dałaby radę wyciągnąć go z dołka po pozostałych stratach.

Mi przez tą całą historię nauczyła się czegoś bardzo ważnego. Że nie wszystko jest takie, jakie mogłoby się wydawać.


End file.
